Beyond the Goblin City
by whitebearwrites
Summary: It's a Harry PotterLabyrinth fusion. It's AU for both, and there's slash between Draco and Harry.
1. Chapter 1: Harry gets his Quest

HARRY POTTER AND THE LABYRINTH  
  
By whitebearwrites  
  
Chapter One: Harry gets his quest.  
  
Disclaimer: Well as you all should know, Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, neither does The Labyrinth. Harry Potter belongs to the great J.K. Rowling and The Labyrinth belongs to George Lucas and other creators of the movie.  
  
Warnings: This is mega AU, for both Harry Potter and The Labyrinth. This will be Draco/Harry Slash. There will be violence, and mild language. I'm pretty sure that there will be no Lemon's in this fic. Unless I can fit it in somewhere. wink  
  
"Give me the child."  
  
"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have made my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city to take back the child that you have stolen, for my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom is as great…" Harry spoke up as he walked around the park he was messing around in. To his great delight this was one of the few days during the summer that Harry had been able to spend away from the Dursley's. But right now one of his brows was furrowed in an angry expression. He looked up as he heard thunder and scowled ever more darkly. Damn rain meant that he'd have to return back to The Dursley's, but he wasn't going to do it, until he'd finished the scene.  
  
"For my will is as strong as yours, my kingdom is great," he repeated, forgetting the line he was supposed to say. You see Harry Potter was an aspiring actor at the school he went to. He was practicing for the main role of Sarah in the book called The Labyrinth, you see Harry went to an all boy's school, not by choice mind you, it was a boarding school and The Dursley's didn't mind paying the extra cash if it got one Harry Potter out of their hair for the whole year, "Damn," he cursed, flipping through the book, "I can never remember that line."  
  
"You have no power over me." He almost whispered before another boom of thunder interrupted him.  
  
"Damn," he whispered, closing his book up and stuffing it into the pocket of his jeans, "guess it's back to The Dursley's for me."  
  
Harry ran from the park to his home, but unfortunately it started raining about halfway home. "Oh Man," he moaned, scowling. As soon as he arrived at The Dursley's he was drenched, and it didn't help any that Petunia was standing on the doorstep impatiently, obviously waiting for her wayward nephew to arrive home.  
  
"Where have you been Potter?" she snarled, blocking the doorway, causing Harry to get even more drenched.  
  
"I'm sorry," he mumbled, eyes downcast, drenched to the bone.  
  
"No you're not, here Vernon and I have an important dinner to attend, to negotiate a deal that will set us up for life, and you're off gallivanting around in the rain. Well don't just stand there, come inside, I don't want to have to nurse you while you have the flu. It's bad enough that I have to put up with you since James and Lily passed away 16 years ago. I don't want my Dudders in danger of getting sick. Who knows what else you're carrying." She scolded, moving away from the door to allow Harry in the house, "Mind you I don't know why I don't just put you in the garage, for all the things you've done for me, which totals zero mind you, the only place you deserve to be is out in the garage."  
  
"Yes Aunt Petunia," Harry murmured sullenly, knowing better than to follow his original reaction and mouth off. It would only earn him a beating by Uncle Vernon in the long run.  
  
"Well go on, off with you. I don't want you anywhere near Dudders while you're so wet, and I don't want you on my carpet either. Go and have a shower Vernon and I won't be back till midnight, and if anything happens to my Dudders, I'll be holding you responsible." Petunia ordered, turning around and heading to the kitchen while Harry walked up the stairs to the shower.  
  
"Well, where is he?" Vernon ordered of his wife as soon as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"He's up in the shower, while he's like that I don't want him anywhere near Dudley and I don't want him traipsing puddles all over our new, thousand dollar carpet." Petunia told him, "Though I don't know why we still have to put up with him, he's 17 years old, he should be able to take care of himself."  
  
"Cheer up darling, this is the last summer we have to put up with him. He'll finish this year at school, then we'll never have to see him again." Vernon tried to cheer his wife up.  
  
"Yes well there's that to look forward to. We better leave Vernon or we'll be late." Petunia told him shrilly, checking the clock on the wall.  
  
"Yes dear." Vernon smiled following Petunia out of the house.  
  
Dudley waited until his parents had left the house before deciding to trash Harry's room. He still hadn't forgiven his cousin for taking up his spare bedroom two summers ago. The summer after his fourth year Harry had had a growth spurt and was suddenly to big for the cupboard. He was taller than Dudley who was only about 5 feet 6 inches tall, and Dudley still hadn't forgiven him for it. It also helped that his mother would blame Harry for the room being trashed. He walked into his weird cousins room and frowned, he hadn't been in there before since his parents always seemed to lock it when Harry was away at school, saying they didn't want Dudley contaminated by anything their hopeless nephew might have. He looked around in, almost wonder, it was completely different from what he'd expected. Instead of the empty room he expected he found a nearly full room. He briefly wondered where Harry picked up everything, then remembered that his cousin had a summer job, but Harry was required to pay three quarters of his wages to The Dursley's for board, how could he afford all this stuff? Dudley shrugged his shoulders and being the nosy bastard he was walked around, touching stuff here and there, opening up some of the books Harry had. Dudley laughed, there were books on fairy tales, and fantasy, science fiction, magic, astronomy, astrology. His parent's would kick Harry out if they ever found out about this stuff. They strongly, did not believe in magic and other such nonsense; they would confiscate all those books because they would say that they would give Harry ideas. He placed the book he was holding back in its place and chuckled at everything else. He then saw a book lying on Harry's bed; unable to contain his curiosity he walked over and picked it up, flipping it to a random passage. He laughed hard when he read it aloud.  
  
"Goblin King, Goblin King, wherever you may be, come and take this child of mine, far away from me." He then closed the book up and chucked it back onto the bed, "whoever heard of such nonsense."  
  
Harry finished his shower then stood out wrapping a ratty old towel around his lean waist. He shook his head, what did his Aunt Petunia think he would do with her good towels? Set fire to them. He chuckled then padded out of the bathroom towards his bedroom. What he saw when he arrived caused rage to cross his features.  
  
"And pray do tell, what do you think you're doing with my stuff?" Harry asked his cousin softly. Dudley was sitting at his desk looking at one of Harry's crystals. He had no right to look at Harry's stuff. Dudley scoffed and lifted the crystal in front of his face.  
  
"What is all this junk? Crystal's? I thought they were for girls?" he jeered.  
  
"They're for anyone, who appreciates beauty." Harry told his cousin angrily, quickly snatching the delicate crystal out of Dudley's hand.  
  
"You mean fairy's don't you?" Dudley laughed, and Harry knew that Dudley didn't mean the fae kind.  
  
"No I mean anyone, but then you don't have a delicate bone in your body do you. Wouldn't appreciate true beauty if it was passed to you on a silver platter." Harry sneered.  
  
"Now please leave." Harry told him moving to take the towel away from his waist. Dudley squeaked then hurried out, all the while muttering about what a freak his cousin was.  
  
Harry chuckled to himself but didn't get dressed, continued to stand in the middle of the room in his towel, just looking around and making sure everything was still in place. He turned to his book and saw that it had been moved from the end of the bed to his pillow. It didn't worry him too much, if he got kicked out, hey that was cool. He'd finally be away from his loser of a family. He picked up the book and saw that it automatically opened at one of his favorite quotes; he chuckled slightly, rereading it. "Oh Goblin King, if you really exist, I wish you would take Dudley away, right now."  
  
He shook his head at his own silliness, of course the Goblin King didn't exist, and if he did, why would he do what Harry asked? He gently closed his book and placed it on his chest of draws before bending to get out some clothes. He then heard a harsh scream from downstairs, and ignoring his state of undress, rushed down. Only to be confronted with an empty room.  
  
"Dudley," he called faintly worried, but pretty sure that it was just one of his cousins warped jokes. He looked up in alarm when he heard a flapping of wings against the window and felt his eyes widen at the sight of a snowy white owl beating it's wings at the window trying to get in. He saw as if in slow motion the window open for the owl then watched in disbelief as the owl shimmered into a new shape. That of a man, about an inch taller than himself. He had silvery blond hair and silver eyes. He was fair and his mouth was turned up as if in a permanent sneer. The unnerving silver gaze traveled all over him for head to toe and he shivered involuntarily.  
  
"Well if I had of known you were practically naked Harry I would have come much faster." The stranger murmured, appreciating the near naked Harry.  
  
"You're him aren't you? You're the Goblin King." Harry burst out ignoring the insinuation. The Goblin King smirked and folded his arms over his chest.  
  
"Very good Harry. You're obviously smarter than you look."  
  
"Where's Dudley?" Harry demanded.  
  
"Or maybe not," The man mused almost to himself, "Where do you think Harry? Dudley's in my castle beyond the Goblin City."  
  
"Can I have him back please? It's not that I don't appreciate it, because really I do. It's just that his parent's would kill me if something drastic happened to him."  
  
"Oh Harry, go to your room and play with your toys, forget you're cousin. Look, I have a present for you." The Goblin Kind smiled, showing Harry a crystal he'd plucked from out of nowhere.  
  
"What does it do?" Harry asked in wonder.  
  
"It shows you you're dreams, nothing more or nothing less. But this isn't a gift for a boy that gets treated like a maid."  
  
"I'd love to take it, but I can't. Please bring Dudley back." The man narrowed his eyes then through the crystal at Harry who caught it. Harry screamed as the crystal turned into a snake in his hands. He dropped it then looked around as he heard giggles.  
  
"I'm warning you Harry, don't get me mad. You wouldn't want me as an enemy."  
  
"How do I get Dudley back?" Harry asked ignoring the threat.  
  
"Simple really, just follow this labyrinth and make you're way to my castle. If you make it alive, then I'll return Dudley to you. But despite how fetching you look in that outfit, you might want to get dressed first." The man chuckled causing Harry to blush and look down at himself.  
  
"Damn, you," he demanded pointing at the Goblin King, "wait here, I'll be back soon. Then you can take me to the beginning of this Labyrinth."  
  
Draco chuckled as he watched Harry rush back up the stairs. He really had looked rather fetching in nothing but that tiny towel. Then he scowled, he hated giving people chances like this, but it was part of his fair play clause. He had to at least give them a mediocre chance. Though he couldn't remember the last time someone had defeated his labyrinth and Draco was close to a thousand years old. But Harry was different he could feel it. There was something inherently magical about the young man. He felt that Harry could and would defeat his labyrinth, there was a loophole in his contract that said he didn't have to give magical people the chances he gave mortals, but he would, for Harry. He shook his head ruefully, "Oh Harry the things I do for you." He mused, preparing himself for a day of grueling magic usage. He didn't understand though, why did Harry want to rescue Dudley so much? Draco had had his eye on Harry since the boy was born, he had seen the way Dudley and his parents treated the boy. So why was he so intent on saving the horrid person, when he could be playing with his books and crystals.  
  
"You stayed?" Draco heard Harry call in disbelief as he descended the staircase. He had changed into an old pair of jeans and an old t-shirt, Draco shook his head, he did prefer the way Harry had been previously dressed, or undressed. He chuckled to himself then transported the two of them to the beginning of his labyrinth.  
  
"Of course, you didn't think I would?" Draco asked, vaguely hurt.  
  
"I didn't know." Harry murmured embarrassed.  
  
"Well then Harry, if you're absolutely sure, you have 13 hours in which to rescue your cousin, should you fail then Dudley is mine, forever. Such a pity." Draco smiled and disappeared, leaving his last words on the wind.  
  
  
  
Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. What do you think? Good, bad, well then tell me in a review. Once again, thanks for reading my first chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2: Come on Feet

**HARRY POTTER AND THE LABYRINTH****  
  
**By whitebearwrites******  
  
**Chapter Two:** Come on Feet.  
  
**Disclaimer: **Well as you all should know, Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, neither does The Labyrinth. Harry Potter belongs to the great J.K. Rowling and The Labyrinth belongs to George Lucas and other creators of the movie.  
  
**Warnings:** This is still AU, a huge AU for both Harry Potter and for the Labyrinth.  I won't be copying the script verbatim.  I'll try and get at least some of the quotes and stuff right, but otherwise it's pretty much left up to memory.  This is still a Harry/Draco Slash Fiction and I hope you're enjoying it.**

**Author's Notes: Thank You's to ****K to the T, cindlemain, SnowCrash, Side Project, FantasysAngel, kitty, DarkDragon, Laura Holmes, MorganaRose, tir-synni, KayNeerRay, Rc, Andy Davis, Dez, Rachel R, Saphic Priestess, Jessyka.  Thank You guys for reviewing my story, I'm just sorry it's taken so long to update the darn thing.  To be truthful, with a lot of reviews I get intimidated, not that I don't like them, cause I love them, but I get afraid of disappointing people.  I hope everyone enjoys chapter two.  Also I should warn you, I shouldn't have called it a crossover, it's more like a fusion since I'm putting character's from one story into the settings of another story, I know it's not very original but I always wanted to try it.  *sheepish grin*  Also I'm not copying verbatim, but from memory, so I apologise for any mistakes I make, I'll try and keep it as close as I can though.**

Harry bit his lip as he watched the Goblin King disappear before his very eyes then studied the Labyrinth at the bottom of the hill.

"So that's the Labyrinth huh?  Well it doesn't look that tough.  Come on Feet."  He murmured to himself before stubbornly starting down the hill.  He and Dudley may never have gotten along, but what he did know was that if he didn't attempt to rescue the oversized lump then his Aunt and Uncle would probably kill him.  Soon Harry reached the bottom of the hill and found himself in front of the wall to the Labyrinth, he'd gotten there, now he just had to find a way in, and it didn't look as though there was one.  He walked along the wall, trying to find the opening he knew was there somewhere when he heard a trickling sound and found himself near a pond with a tall, red head standing over it.  It looked as though the red head was trying to catch bugs.

"Excuse me?" Harry called softly walking over to the stranger, stopping just short of him.

Ron Weasley looked impassively up at the soft face, having a good idea of who the boy was already.

"Oh it's you."  He murmured quickly going back to exterminating the fairies flying around the garden, Draco liked his garden's too be kept at their neatest, and it was a well known fact that the Goblin King had no patience for fairies, mean, nasty, biting things that they were.

"Can you help me get through this labyrinth?" The dark haired boy asked curiously, Ron looked down at the boy and harrumphed ignoring him, Harry just shrugged and looked at the creatures flying around the beautiful garden, "Oh how sweet."

"57!" Ron counted aloud, rolling his eyes at the obvious naiveté of the boy.

"How could you?" the boy shouted indignantly bending down to pick up the fairy that Ron had just exterminated, Ron just smirked and decided that the boy would soon learn.

"The poor thing, you monster," he cried before the fairy bit him, Ron smirked condescendingly.

"Ouch, it bit me."

"What did you expect fairies to do?" Ron asked with a raised brow.

"I thought fairies did good things, like granting wishes and stuff."

"Shows what you know, don't it?" The red head smirked, "58!"

"You're awful." 

"No I'm not, I'm Ron Weasley." The red head introduced himself, "who are you?"

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." 

"I thought so."  Ron grinned before spraying another fairy, "59!"

"Do you know the way into this Labyrinth?" 

"Maybe," Ron murmured attempting to exterminate another fairy but getting bitten for his troubles, "why you little…60!"

"How do I get into it?" 

"How do you get into what?"  Ron asked confused.

"The Labyrinth?" Harry asked as though talking to his cousin.  "Damn, it's hopeless." Harry grimaced giving up on getting a proper answer from the stranger.

"Not if you ask the right questions?"

"How do I get into the Labyrinth?" Harry asked sighing.

"Now that's _more_ like it." Ron grinned before pointing at a section of wall with an obvious door in it that hadn't been there before, "you get in there.  You're really going in aren't you?" Ron asked as he watched Harry move towards the door.

"I'm afraid I have to, I don't have much of a choice."  The boy explained before stepping through the opening, Ron followed close behind, smirking again when the boy turned around and bumped into him.

"Cozy isn't it?" Ron grinned as Harry clutched his chest, glaring at the red head.

"God dammit Ron, you scared me half to death."

"Hmm…now would you go left, or right?" Ron asked with a raised brow.

"They both look the same," Harry told the red head first looking left then right.

"Well you're not going to get very far are you?"

Harry glared at all the questions the infuriating red head kept asking him, before taking another look.  The corridor he suddenly found himself in was very creepy, with weeds and dead branches growing from the stone walls.

"So which way would you go?" he asked curiously.

"Me?  I wouldn't go either way." Ron told him, Harry noticed that the red head was shaking his head emphatically and had gone strangely pale.

"Well a fat lot of good you are." Harry muttered angrily.  "Well if you're not going to help, you might as well leave."

"You know what your problem is?" Ron told him hotly, "you take too much for granted.  Take this Labyrinth, even if you do make it to the center, you'll never get out again."

"That's your opinion." Harry murmured trying to decide which way to go, he hated being indecisive, but it looked as though he didn't have much of a choice in this Labyrinth.

"It's much better than yours." 

"Thanks for nothing Weasel," Harry told the red head before starting off down the right.

"It's Ron," Ron shouted indignantly before stepping out of the labyrinth and shutting the huge door with a loud clunk.

Harry continued moving down the corridor that he'd chosen and was seriously getting pissed off, he'd been alternating between running and walking for at least the last half an hour.

"What do they mean Labyrinth?  There aren't any turns or corners or anything.  It just goes on and on and on." Harry cried angrily leaning against the wall.  After a quick rest he stood up straight and took a good look at his surroundings.

"Maybe it doesn't?  Maybe I'm just taking it for granted that it does?" Harry wondered, suddenly remembering the strange man's words before starting off again.  He didn't get very far before he was suddenly fed up again, briefly he wondered if the Goblin King had cast some sort of spell on him to make him give up, but then shook it off.  He may have been a cold bastard, but Draco didn't strike Harry as the type to cheat him.  Though he had been wrong about people before.

"'Allo," an unfamiliar, cockney accented voice spoke up from somewhere down near his knee.  Harry knelt down and looked around before he spotted a strange little worm looking at him.

"Did you say Hello?" he asked really confused.

"No I said 'Allo, but that's close enough."

"You're a worm aren't you?" Harry asked, and could have kicked himself for stating the obvious; of course it was a worm, a talking worm, but still a worm.

"Yeah that's right." 

"Do you know the way through the labyrinth?" Harry asked, wondering if this strange little creature could give him more information than Ron had.

"No, I'm just a worm." Of course he was, Harry thought to himself, he doubted the worm got very far from his little worm hole.

"Oh." Harry sighed obviously disappointed.

"Come in and meet the Missus." The worm suddenly offered causing Harry to look surprised by the invite.

"No, I'd love to, but I have to solve this labyrinth, there aren't any turns or openings, it just goes on and on and on."

"It's full of openings, you just ain't seeing them."

"Where are they?" Harry asked, looking around frantically.

"There's one right in front of you."  Harry looked at the worm like he'd just told Harry that his cousin had just won a beauty pageant, then shrugged and looked in front of him.

"No there isn't," 

"Come inside and have some tea."

"But there's no opening."

"Of course there is, try walking through it and you'll see what I mean."

"What?" Harry was still confused.

"Go on then."  Harry finally shrugged and walked forward too fast, his hands touching the wall.

"It's just wall, there's no way through." Harry cried confused and wary.

"Things aren't always what they seem around here, so you can't take anything for granted." There was that word again, so Harry sighed and moved towards the wall again, this time slower.   Soon he could see that there was indeed an opening there, two of them in fact.  He started towards the left but the worm stopped him.

"Hang on, don't go that way." The worm told him, Harry nodded then turned to go right.

"Thank you, that was incredibly helpful." He smiled before disappearing, leaving the worm to shake his head.

"If he had of continued going down that way, he would have gone straight to that castle." 


End file.
